


don't throw me away

by sultrygoblin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bondage jokes, creative licensing with non-canonical monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: drabble - they had a date, and he was going to make sure that happened, monster or not
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	don't throw me away

**Author's Note:**

> just thought i’d share a little thought that kept me up last night and getting stoned helped me remember some of the details. i might continue this. i might not. if you want just let me know. i think we can all agree supernatural fic is beginning to take place in little universe bubbles. so ya know...au and shizzz
> 
> [take my supernatural poll](https://www.opinionstage.com/ladycassidystargazer/who-from-supernatural-would-you-rather-read-a-smut-fic-for-based-off-halsey-s-young-god)  
> 

“Pony,” he answered without a second thought, earning furrowed brows from the brothers and a clearly upset huff from the gatekeeper, “I only had 3 shots with the bird, had to make the most of my time didn't I?” shooting a very pointed look at Sam and shifting it to the swamp witch in front of them, “Deal's a deal, you and I know that quite well.”

“And this is exactly why I stopped making them with you,” she huffed, uncrossing her arms and moving deeper into the shack, beckoning them to follow behind her, “If I had known how much you wanted her-”

“What's happening here?” Dean finally broke in, looking between the two of them with that look of anger that began when he was starting to get confused by the situation, “How do you know her? And how do you know Elli?”

“Elliot,” Crowley coughed as Sam opened his mouth in an attempt to calm his brother.

“How does he know that?” shooting a look at his brother who seemed to be on his side more and more, “This is all starting to look way to much like a trap.”

“You really don't know my name?” it's weak and pissed but it's her voice from the darkness, “That hurts, Dean, it really does.”

Cryptsifter, a name that all of them were sure couldn't really be the hag's name, rolled her eyes, torches lighting with a flick of her wrist. They've seen her worse but she could be much better. Chained to a chair, surrounded by symbols that took no time for everyone's eyes to scuttle over. Red stains stained the ends of blonde hair, ripped t-shirt, and torn jeans, old blood, new blood, it's a swirling mix that might almost be artistic if the canvas wasn't the woman they were trying to find. The weathered woman shuffles forward, past runes that glow and twist at her entry into them, pinching her chin hard between her finger thumb and curled for finger, yanking it up harsh enough to make their guests wince.

“That is exactly the kind of behavior I warned you about,” the hag's tone more like that of a disappointed parent than someone holding a hostage, “And exactly why you should've stayed here.”

“Is she,” Sam's mouth opening and closing a few times as he pushed a hand through his hair, trying to gather the exact thought, “You _literally_ meant hag when you mentioned your mother.”

Dean's eyes opening wide, “Oh, Elli, really?”

“As fun as this all is, which believe me it is not, perhaps I could talk you into _one_ more tiny deal,” stepping past the boys to the edge of the circle, trying to keep his eyes up rather than focused on the elephant in the room, “Aoibheann, I've looked you up, you know? How could I not with all the history?” taking even smooth steps around the circle, watching the decrepit hand lower slowly, “You really did used to be so _beautiful,_ ” he's made it to the other side, keeping the 'woman's eyes on him, “I'm sure we could work something out?”

Which is about when the Winchester's did what they did best, _hunting things_. No part of Crowley seriously planned on making a deal with this thing, mother or not, the second it had yanked Elliot away two days before what was supposed to be their first official date and beginning of the end for him. A shriek and burst sent the glyphs melting into the stone floor as if they had never been there. Dean stepped forward, ever the knight in shining armor and is surprised to meet his brother blocking him, not so much pushing him back as keeping him from moving forward.

“I always thought the first time I saw you in chains would be a lot more fun,” the demon jokes, the metal falling with a a crash at a snap of his fingers.

Both the boys cringe at the joke but she laughs, and that's what's important, “You know, so did I,” her laughed more of a pained pant than one but he knows the intent, “Pity, might be quite a while before I ever want to look at another set,” lolling her head to the side to watch him step towards her, “So you came?”

“I didn't get my date,” something close to a real smile on his face, “Deal's a deal, birdy.”


End file.
